The following disclosure relates to a sheet tray for supporting a sheet.
Many image recording apparatuses such as printers are provided with a sheet tray for supporting a sheet on which an image is recorded. Some sheet trays can be extended and contracted in a plurality of steps so as to support sheets of various sizes.
For example, there is known an image recording apparatus including a sheet-output tray and a subsidiary tray movable with respect to the sheet-output tray. The subsidiary tray is movable to (i) a retracted position at which the subsidiary tray is stored in the sheet-output tray, (ii) a small protruding position at which the subsidiary tray protrudes from the sheet-output tray by a small amount, and (iii) a large protruding position at which the subsidiary tray protrudes from the sheet-output tray by a large amount.
Each of the subsidiary tray and the sheet-output tray is provided with a protrusion. These protrusions contact each other to keep the subsidiary tray at the small protruding position. This contact also applies a click feeling to a user when the subsidiary tray is moved from the retracted position to the small protruding position. When one of the protrusions is moved beyond the other, the subsidiary tray is movable from the small protruding position to the large protruding position.